


Becalmed in the Lee of Cuttyhunk

by OrdinaryVanity



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also they get into a bathtub but a) nothing happens and b) nothing is described, newsflash kids: pay for your heating im begging you, uh this is super gay, yea basically its just. really fucking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryVanity/pseuds/OrdinaryVanity
Summary: Roger is awoken late at night by a coldness permeating his dreams and rendering him frozen.  When he awakens, Gordon is missing.





	Becalmed in the Lee of Cuttyhunk

Often times, pleasant dreams lay behind Roger's eyelids as soon as he slid into the soothing waves of slumber. And why wouldn't they - cradled in his arms every night was a loveable, snarky composer, who kept him warm when it was cold and loved him with a fiery, burning, all-encompassing affection. But tonight, some time in the morning, Roger was awoken by some unnatural chill in his dream state, a creeping emptiness that whispered to him in his sodden dreamscape, and he shivered, both in head and also in form. The waves, that were usually so warm and inviting, now were only sources for that strange, reaching, unnatural chill, and the depth of how distressing it was relayed itself into the world beyond, shaking and waking and tossing and turning until finally, Roger's eyes snapped open.

Blearily, he searched with his hand onto the nightstand beside him, the blurriness in his eyes attributed mostly to his barely waking state, and not to the deteriorated state of his vision. Eventually, blessedly, his hand made contact with his glasses, and he slid them onto his face, sighing lightly at the sudden liquid sharpness the previously fuzzy, yet familiar, shapes his and his lover's bedroom had begun to form themselves. The familiar room, however, illuminated by the soft blue moonlight cast about and flooding in through the frosted window, immediately set him on edge. In its familiarity, it was easy to detect the source of his unnatural chill, winter air be damned.

Where usually was Gordon's small, sleeping body curled about his own, was nothing but a cold sheet and empty blankets, strewn wildly aside. Concerned, Roger cast the comforter aside, wincing again as the chill of winter air met with his bare arms and chest, and after stumbling a bit, still being battered by waves of sleepiness, left the relative safety of a shared bed, and set off in search of his lover. His unclothed feet padded against the frozen floor on his trek to the bathroom, thinking that perhaps Gordon would be in the marginally warmer room, and he briefly made a mental note to look into replacing the broken heating unit in their shared apartment lest the winter chill freeze them to death, before his thoughts turned once again to his absent lover. 

Roger knocked once on the bathroom door, though knit his eyebrows in continued concern when no reply was heard. Gently, he pushed open the door, and seeing nothing and no one, sealed it shut once again, proceeding into their living room.  
The shared space, full of books that hadn't been read, garbage littering every visible corners, and sure enough, a shivering figure hunched over a desk with one hand scribbling furiously onto a notepad and the other, while obscured, was most assuredly affixed to the keyboard on the right of the desk, if the soft melody emanating from that corner was any indication. Roger sighed in a mixture of relief and fond exasperation.

Gordon seemed to not have noticed his boyfriend's approach, as he sat cross-legged in his chair and continued writing, a jumbled smattering of arpeggios and a storm of chromatic scales and diminished sevenths, which he hummed softly to himself, his tone clear despite the volume and the shivers wracking his body. All the while his fingers danced on the keyboard, their steps certain and fluid, forming a harmony to the gentle tune Gordon was weaving. Roger smiled fondly, crossing the room in no uncertain manner, though keeping his steps loud enough to where he wouldn't startle his working lover.

Even still, his approach audialised as it was, Gordon didn't stir from his music-induced trance. As such, the gentle hand Roger lay on his lover's shoulder as he leaned over him came as a complete surprise, and accordingly, Gordon broke melody to shriek, jumping perhaps a metre into the air, dropping his pen with one hand and striking a dissonant chord with the other. A jumbled stream of surprised curses sounded off as he turned around and saw his 'attacker', recognition and a hint of shame flashed on Gordon's face as it flushed scarlet in suprise, the hint of fear in his pale Jade irises washed away by the vision of his love. Roger jerked his hand back as his lover jumped, suppressing stuttering snorts and laughs at how adorable his lover was.

"Holy _shit_ , Roger, are you trying to kill me?!" Gordon exclaimed in a strangled, halting voice, swivelling around in his chair to face his lover, who was trying rather unsuccessfully to curtail and contain his giggles, which only added to the shivers wracking his half nude body. Gordon, of course, flushed an even darker shade at the mirthful laughter bubbling up from Roger's throat. Roger composed himself, curtailing his laughter but not his adoration and leaned up backwards against Gordon's desk. 

"I would never, babe. Now, wanna tell me why you're freezing your ass off out here instead of sleeping in my arms in our warm bed?" Roger asked inquisitively, quirking his eyebrow and crossing his arms, but not managing to wipe that same fond smile from his face. Gordon, mirroring Roger, crossed his arms, but more in embarrassment than any real malice.

"I woke up with a song idea that I needed to get down before I forgot it, happy?" Gordon looked away, eyes scanning to look at anything but Roger's overwhelmingly adoring eyes. Eventually though, they were drawn back as if by a magnet, and Gordon found himself melting under the burning love in Roger's eyes.

Languidly, Roger leaned down and gently lay a kiss on Gordon's soft, malleable lips, grasping hands with the seated man and leading him out of the chair and into a standing position. Shivering, Gordon acquiesed, raising one freezing hand to Roger's face and cupping his neck, dragging him closer and deepening the kiss. When Roger pulled away, eventually, to breathe and to speak, Gordon hung suspended in time, eyes darting to Roger's lips as he subconsciously licked his own.  
Briefly, Gordon considered the work still sitting on his desk, the song half-finished, but the faint tingle still on his lips and the way Roger's shining, chocolate eyes met his own, he gave into bliss instead.

"So, care to join me in the bath instead of, say, becoming a popsicle out here?" Roger asked lowly, swaying gently and peppering his lover's face with soft kisses as he waited for a reply. Gordon, who was once again flushed scarlet but no longer in surprise, leaned into him, finally feeling the exhaustion settled deep in his bones, as well as the frigid chill of the room which writing in a frenzied haze had permitted him ignore.

"A bath sounds so good right now- I think I may actually die if I don't warm up. Remind me why we haven't fixed the heater yet, baby?" Gordon sniped drowsily, allowing Roger to gently lead them both into the bathroom, passing through their marginally warmer bedroom along the way. The bitter chill of the tile floor, while nor a surprise to either, had both of them wincing as bare feet made contact, and in a moment of incredible strength and undeniable stupidity, Roger hoisted a surprised Gordon into his arms, carrying him through the threshold even as Gordon, for the second time that night, let out a shriek, though this one was of delight. Slowly, Gordon was set down on the edge of the tub, and both lazily shed their clothes, turning the hot water to max and stopping up the drain. 

Soon, the steam of the hot water reached the two of them, and Gordon eased himself in, groaning in bliss at the heat of the water in comparison to the frost-bitten wintery night air. Soon behind him, literally at metaphorically, was Roger, sliding in with considerable effort, but still situated so that he could cradle Gordon in his grasp and warm embrace. As soon as Roger was settled, Gordon too the opportunity to lean his head back onto his lover's chest, looking up at tired but loving brown eyes that met his, crinkling at the corners as their owner smiled, receiving a mirroring, unabashed grin in return. The water was switched off as almost an afterthought, by Gordon's foot fumbling blindly with the dials, not willing to move from his relaxed position nestled against Roger's strong, warm chest.

"Feel any better, my love?" Roger asked after a good few minutes or so, planting a kiss in Gordon's curls, and wrapping both arms loosely around him, more protective than trapping. Gordon hummed in lieu of a reply, already falling asleep with the combination of an overwhelming sense of peace, and with the realisation of not only the late hour, but how overwhelmingly _tired_ he had been. Roger chuckled, and Gordon keened happily as he felt the vibrations deep within Roger's rib cage ripple up and bloom every which way against his back. 

" 's this what it feels like? Sailing?" Gordon slurred blissfully, sliding into a state of half-asleep, half-alertness, his hands coming up to grasp at Roger's, which he then brought to his lips, planting a soft kiss to each individual fingertip. "I feel th' water, but I also feel th' calm. That's'hat you talk 'bout, right? Sailin's calm, yea? You feel like you're at peace forever and ever?" Gordon continued, rambling mildly but happily, toeing the line of consciousness like a trapeze artist over a deep pit of water. Roger, cheeks flushed pink from a combination of the heat of the water and the joy associated with seeing and feeling and being near his lover, felt his cheeks widen in a grin at the mere mention of sailing. 

"You're right, sailing is calm, and it is peaceful. But there is one other thing, I think, that's even more peaceful and happy than sailing," Roger responded, his tongue darting out to flick over his lips.

Gordon looked confused, eyes meeting his lover's once again, but this time in a questioning manner. "What's that?"

Roger stared back into the gray-green pools before him, a wealth of love, adoration, devotion all reflecting back at him in their swirling stare. "Spending any time, even if only a second, with you."

Gordon, who's cheeks had finally reached equilibrium and a base color of not red, decided to once again flush red with the words presented to him in such a truthful and honest manner. Embarrassed at how easy he was to embarrass, Gordon lifted his head from Roger's chest. "That's gay as hell, babe," Gordon said, sitting up in an effort of trying to brush off how deeply the words had touched him.

Roger snorted, sitting up as well, and unhooking his hands from around the smaller male. "That's because I _am_ gay as hell, Gordo. I am literally your boyfriend who loves you more than life itself. _We're_ gay as hell," Roger said, reaching around Gordon to pull the bath plug from the drain, and standing up in the available space. He stretched his cramped limbs, then reached a hand down to Gordon, who was trying not to stare at every defining aspect of Roger's physiology, to offer him a hand up. "We should probably head back to bed, baby- wouldn't wanna miss the docks in the morning." 

"You could just leave it at 'head back to bed, Gordon'- I don't require that much coaxing," Gordon replied, slightly more awake but still dead on his feet. He then pulled on an over sized tee shirt that almost assuredly had belonged to Roger at some point in time, stolen likely without complaint. Roger too, pulled back on his boxers and pajama pants, draping Gordon's upper half in a fresh towel and then one for himself, and once again hoisting Gordon in his strong arms, carrying him bridal style into their bed, which by now had succumbed to the cool night air. Once they were under the covers though, Gordon cocooned in not only the blankets but in Roger's arms as well, warmth blossomed out from the pair as if from a flame. 

"Hey Roger?" Gordon whispered, almost hesitantly, eyes gently closed and unmoving.

"Yes, my love?" Roger responded, equally quietly, equally trepidatious. 

Gordon wasted no time, whispering a soft yet clear, "I love you too," before kissing Roger sweetly on the lips and dropping gently back into his lover's embrace. With clear thoughts, clearer love, and a soul deep devotion cocooning the two, it was not long before both fell into a peaceful slumber, kept warm through the depths of their swirling love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is because whoops! theres not a single a new brain fic (besides. you know.) so i'm doing my due duty and bringing you the good word of a new brain! Basically its incredible and you should W A T CH or LISTEN its so g ood
> 
> As before, spot the great comet references and you get to choose the next prompt!


End file.
